Ausencias
by Evyleen Ianlev
Summary: Todo parecía haber terminado entre ellos. Habían dejado de llamarse, de verse, tal vez hasta de quererse. Nadie esperaba que un evento trágico volvería a reunirlos y que traería consigo las memorias de lo que había sido su pasado en común, a veces feliz, a veces triste, a veces con compañía y otras en soledad…
1. Pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.

 _Dedicado a Suzu, mi mejor amiga y compañera de delirios._

* * *

 **Ausencias.**

 _ **Capitulo primero**_

 _ **Pasado.**_

* * *

Llevó su mirada hasta la fachada de la modesta casita de paredes amarillas y ventanas pequeñas. El lugar estaba justo como la última vez que lo había visto, las mismas decoraciones, las mismas flores y la misma puertita que daba acceso al pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín de la residencia.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no cruzaba por ese sitio?, ¿Dos, tal vez tres meses?, No tenía una fecha exacta en realidad, de hecho, había dejado de contar los días desde que todo sucedió. Y no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque se había convertido prácticamente en una necesidad, fundamental para su supervivencia y salud.

Y era muy irónico, extraño y triste a la vez, que después de tanto tiempo estuviera de vuelta en aquel lugar, de la misma manera espontánea en la que sucedió durante el tiempo en que hacia sus visitas, las cuales, en algún punto que ya no lograba recordar, llegaron a ser constantes y repetitivas…

Porque no le molestaba ir, para nada. En realidad y sin temor a equivocarse, lo que en un principio podría haber resultado incomodo, hasta vergonzoso, se convirtió rápidamente en una rutina fantástica, divertida y agradable, pues aunque no siempre era bien recibido, gracias a un miembro de la familia Kinomoto cuyo nombre no quería recordar y mucho menos mencionar, valía la pena el ligero trago amargo que tenía que afrontar todas las veces, porque el motivo principal de sus visitas, siempre le había hecho ver lo afortunado que era, por sobre cualquier persona en el mundo entero.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, cuando cayó en cuenta que los recuerdos de un tiempo no muy lejano le habían absorbido demasiado. Para entonces se obligó a sí mismo a recobrar el verdadero propósito de su visita y, ajustando las solapas de su saco negro, se dispuso a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada de la casita.

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el tapete de "Bienvenida" y una vez pudo dar un breve vistazo a su alrededor, cobró conciencia de que se había equivocado en pensar que todo estaba como antes. Porque aunque el exterior y la apariencia del sitio permanecían totalmente intactas, tal cual una fotografía inmutable, el ambiente hogareño, que era propio de esa casa, estaba por completo ausente y en su lugar, quedaba una soledad infinita, mortal, una que se estaba haciendo presente alrededor suyo de una manera que salía de lo medianamente normal.

Reunió el valor que durante días se había escondido dentro de él. Se recordó una y mil veces cual era el motivo principal que lo había llevado ahí por ese día y, sin más preámbulos, levantó su puño derecho para estrellarlo contra la madera pulcra y elegante de la puerta de entrada.

Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que esta se hallaba entreabierta y hasta ese momento, temiendo que algo terrible pudiera estar a punto de pasar o que inclusive ya hubiera acontecido, se adentró con renovada prisa al lugar, topándose con que algunas cosas yacían en el piso rotas, destruidas, como si alguien con mucha furia contenida, hubiera estallado en una especie de torbellino que arrasó con todo a su paso.

—Mierda…— susurró a la nada, a la vez que observaba algunos vidrios rotos que, en algún tiempo, habrían formado parte del cristal de uno de los tantos marcos de fotografías, esos que decoraban las paredes y que para ese momento, ya habían corrido todos y cada uno con la misma suerte.

Muchos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, aglomerándose uno tras otro sin piedad, sobre hipótesis, teorías y demás, cuando, en medio del silencio reinante, un sonoro golpe, como de algo estrellándose contra un espejo, se hizo escuchar alrededor de toda la estancia y seguidamente, un par de sollozos que lo alertaron de la presencia de alguien más.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos al caminar y una vez llegó hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones habían sido totalmente acertadas…

Frente al espejo de su habitación, con los puños cerrados, el rostro pálido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se encontraba de pie la sombre de lo que, hasta hacia unas semanas atrás, era una chica alegre, llena de vida y con la más radiante de las sonrisas, la misma que en la actualidad estaba totalmente ausente por causa del dolor y la cólera, la impotencia y un millar de sentimientos que podría haber enumerado incluso, de poseer un poco más de tiempo para reflexionar.

Se alarmó enormemente cuando vio como las manos de la chica eran recorridas por un hilo de sangre que escapaba de sus palmas y, en el momento en que la vio con intenciones de golpear el espejo para destruirlo, como suponía que había hecho con todo lo demás, se dio cuenta que ya había observado lo suficiente.

Con rapidez se colocó frente a ella y luego de detenerle en su cometido, al aprisionar sus muñecas con las manos, la miro, severamente…

—Es suficiente Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?— preguntó, en tanto la chica le miraba, estupefacta, como si no lograra entender lo que pasaba frente a ella —. Estás haciéndote daño…

—Es justo lo que quiero— logró responder apenas, con un hilo de voz.

—No digas estupideces— se quejó él, movido por el profundo coraje que ya comenzaba a formarse en su interior—. ¿Crees que esto está bien?, ¿Qué con herirte vas a solucionar algo?

—No quiero arreglar nada, solo quiero desaparecer, ¡Morirme si es necesario!

—¡Basta ya, Sakura, deja de comportarte como una niña inmadura!— exclamó finalmente, con ira, a la vez que zangoloteaba un poco a la castaña, en un inútil intento por hacerla entrar en razón —. Sé lo que sientes y sé que es un momento muy difícil, pero tu padre no habría querido esto para ti, bajo ninguna circunstancia y ¿Sabes porque?, porque te amaba— la joven castaña hizo una mueca de dolor cuando logró procesar la información recibida. Tuvo que bajar la mirada en el instante en que sintió que los ojos le ardían demasiado y fue hasta ese momento que permitió que el llanto escapara de si, liberándola.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, se movió prácticamente por instinto y luego de un momento de duda se aferró al cuerpo del chico que todavía permanecía frente a ella, completamente inmóvil.

—¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?— preguntó ella, entre sollozos y jadeos, a la vez que escondía su rostro en el pecho de su interlocutor que, lejos de responder, simplemente se limitó a devolver el abrazo, con un sentimiento de impotencia reprimido —. Él no debía irse aún, yo lo necesito aquí conmigo.

—Entiendo que lo que ha pasado es terrible y no tengo ni una palabra para decirte ahora, aunque quisiera— sintió que el cuerpo de ella se estremecía en el momento en que sus manos entraban en contacto con sus hombros, para separarla ligeramente de él. La chica ya se encontraba más calmada y aunque continuaba temblando cual gelatina, producto del llanto que no pudo reprimir por más tiempo, se sentía un poco más aliviado al saber que de momento no intentaría hacer nada para lastimarse más, en alguna especie de reflejo suicida que podría llegar a afectarla severamente.

Todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese punto no era nada más que la verdad. Aunque quería y era lo más indicado para la situación, no estaban en su interior las palabras adecuadas para darle animo o hacerla sentir menos deprimida.

Jamás había sido bueno para las situaciones que requerían brindar apoyo moral o sentimental y aunque estaba de cierta forma involucrado en el asunto, por la cercanía que había llegado a unirlos en algún tiempo, todo se convertía en una especie de misión imposible, porque ese último factor no hacia otra cosa más que complicarlo todo, pues para ese punto no sabía que tantas atribuciones o libertades podría llegar a tomarse, sin que estas se vieran malinterpretadas en el camino.

Cerró los ojos un momento, antes de recordar que ella todavía seguía ahí, con las manos destrozadas por el arranque de cólera que había tenido hasta hace poco, los ojos llorosos y una cara de no haber dormido ni comido en días.

—Siéntate aquí y no te muevas, ¿Está bien?, voy por el botiquín— la chica le miró por un instante, haciendo un gesto que evidenciaba lo sorprendida que se encontraba por sus palabras. Tal vez no esperaba que él estuviera ahí o que pudiera llegar a ofrecerle su ayuda de la manera en la que estaba haciendo, pero fuera cual fuera la situación, sus ojos verdes no hicieron más que darle un asentimiento silencioso y, siguiendo su orden, tomó asiento sobre el colchón de la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Estando seguro que ella obedecería, al no encontrar alguna otra opción mejor, caminó hasta el baño principal de la casa con el único propósito de obtener el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Una sonrisa de ironía escapó de sus labios, cuando tomó consciencia que el mencionado objeto se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, a un lado de la bañera, escondido tras la puerta de uno de los muebles decorativos que sostenían cosas básicas, como toallas y otros objetos.

No estaba seguro de que tanto conocía la casa, pero entendía que iba a ser difícil que se le olvidaran detalles tan precisos de aquel lugar, siendo que había estado ahí por demasiado tiempo y su cerebro se había hecho poseedor de una excelente memoria relacionada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la residencia, incluso con el número de árboles que se encontraban rodeando los jardines y cuyas flores podían formar parte de un arcoíris si así lo quisieran, por la gran variedad de colores que poseían.

Regresó hasta la habitación donde había dejado a la menor de la familia Kinomoto, una vez supo que tenía todo para curarle las manos. Desde la puerta vio como ella continuaba sentada en el mismo lugar, dándole la espalda, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros temblándole a causa del llanto que no podía contener. Porque el hecho de haber perdido a su padre parecía no permitirle descansar ni un solo segundo, aun y cuando ella había estado consiente desde mucho antes de la enfermedad terrible que aquejaba al señor Kinomoto y se había preparado, durante semanas completas, para el momento que inevitablemente llegaría a su vida, tarde que temprano.

Era obvio que la situación iba a ser difícil de enfrentar por mucho que se hubiera preparado para ello. Él mejor que nadie estaba consciente de lo mucho que Sakura amaba a su padre y las miles de cosas que había sacrificado para hacerlo feliz en sus últimos momentos, muy a pesar de que el señor Kinomoto jamás le hubiera pedido otra cosa que no fuera su presencia y esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que ella solía darle a todo el mundo sin que se las pidieran, porque en su personalidad estaba eso, la esencia de una mujer increíblemente alegre que podía transmitir tanta felicidad con sólo verte.

Y era en ese instante que el mismo sentimiento de impotencia volvía a apoderarse de él sin evitarlo. Porque habría dado cualquier cosa por estar a su lado en el momento en que todo había pasado, por abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que a pesar de la pérdida su padre seguramente habría estado feliz de verla crecer hasta convertirse en la mujer que ya era y millones de cosas que tal vez no harían que se sintiera mejor, pero que le ayudarían paulatinamente a aprender a vivir con ello.

Sin embargo las circunstancias, los problemas y la separación que habían tenido que enfrentar, por culpa de terceras personas, fueron factores detonantes y definitivos para que él no hubiera podido poner un solo pie en el cementerio donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia, en honor a aquel amable hombre que había sido Fujitaka Kinomoto y que él mantendría vivo en su memoria, por haber sido una de las personas que más lo había apoyado durante su juventud…

El profesor Kinomoto… si él lo extrañaba tanto y se le había hecho tan doloroso enterarse de su partida prematura, no podía ni imaginar lo que su hija menor estaría sintiendo en esos momentos. Porque esa clase de sentimientos se convertían en agujas que se incrustan en el corazón, que no permiten que te sientas a gusto con nada y que te impiden respirar incluso, cuando se alojan por demasiado tiempo en el interior de las personas.

Se agachó a la altura de ella, colocándose en cuclillas para trabajar mejor y con sutileza tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, comenzando por la derecha…

El corazón se le encogió al ver los múltiples cortes y raspones que se había hecho a sí misma en ese descabellado intento por descargar su tristeza de algún modo. Y no fue hasta después de unos segundos, que tuvo que armarse de valor para comenzar a curar las heridas, utilizando alcohol, algodones y gasas, que se empapaban de rojo cada vez que pasaban por encima de los cortes.

—Gracias— susurró ella después, cuando él finalmente terminó con el trabajo, luego de un rato en el que permaneció en completo silencio, meditando los pormenores de la situación.

—Lo único que quiero que hagas ahora es que trates de calmarte— dijo, una vez pudo ponerse de pie —. Se dice fácil pero sé que no lo es y aunque requiere de mucho esfuerzo, entiendo que puedes hacerlo, no por nadie, sino por ti misma y por la memoria de tu padre, que como ya te dije, nunca hubiera querido que te hicieras daño.

—Entiendo todo y sé bien que lo que dices es verdad, pero, llámalo impulso, arrebato o berrinche si quieres, pero no sabía que más hacer y sólo pude comenzar a romperlo todo, sin pensar en si me lastimaba o no— explicó, a la vez que levantaba sus manos vendadas y las observaba, con pena —. Es decir, la muerte de papá fue muy difícil y Touya se fue hace como cuatro días, entonces…

—¿Tu hermano se fue?— preguntó, sin entender —. ¿Tenía que hacer algún trabajo importante o algo así?

—No Shaoran, Touya se fue para siempre, huyó— explicó apenas, con un hilo de voz —. El que papá muriera fue un golpe muy duro para él, más que para cualquiera, creo que no pudo con la culpa de que días antes hubieran peleado por un asunto del que yo no pude enterarme y luego de darme un montón de reclamos y tonterías, finalmente me dijo que se iba y que no pensaba regresar, así que desde ese día estoy aquí… sola— por un momento se paseó por la cabeza de Li la idea de que todo fuera un simple malentendido o que hubiera escuchado mal, no obstante, al ver el rostro desolado de la castaña y esa mirada de innegable tristeza, se dio cuenta de que todo era completamente real y no una jugarreta de su mente.

De haber sido otro momento estaba seguro que un montón de maldiciones hubieran salido dirigidas hacia ese sujeto que se hacía llamar hermano de Sakura. Era una razón estúpida y absurda la que al parecer lo había llevado a escapar del problema e imperdonable, aún más, que abandonara a una de las personas que según él decía querer, sólo porque no se sentía capaz de afrontar el daño emocional que provocaba la muerte del señor Kinomoto y que estaba afectando a todos por igual, familiares y amigos.

Siempre le había parecido que Touya Kinomoto era un egoísta. Lo había sido desde el primer momento en que lo conoció y fue incluso peor cuando se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a destruir la relación que él había formado con Sakura meses atrás, haciendo uso de un montón de chantajes y reclamos absurdos sobre cuestiones de las que nunca pudo enterarse como era debido, pues la chica jamás quiso darle muchos detalles al respecto.

Le provocaba cólera e indignación el hecho de que, una vez pudo lograr su cometido, hubiera salido huyendo de Japón para irse a refugiar en algún lugar alejado de todos, en el que nadie pudiera pedirle explicaciones de nada, mientras abandonaba a su única hermana a su suerte, dejándola con todo el paquete que incluía pagar los platos rotos de su comportamiento estúpido y narcisista, además de que terminaba por provocarle otro daño aun peor, el mismo que, sumado a la reciente tragedia, se convertía en un golpe fatal para la estabilidad emocional de ella.

¿En qué mierda podría estar pensando ese idiota?, ¿Acaso creía que con darle la espalda a todo y huir de la situación iba a sentirse mejor o estar en paz consigo mismo?

—Tu hermano ya recapacitara y en cuanto se dé cuenta de la forma tan estúpida en la que está haciendo las cosas volverá, te lo aseguro— fue lo único que pudo decir, después de todo, tampoco era el momento como para decir un montón de insultos al imbécil ese, siendo que cosas como esa sólo iban a lograr poner aun peor a Sakura y, claro estaba, era lo que menos quería hacer.

—Supongo que ya no importa, pero eso no es de lo que quisiera hablar ahora y en verdad no quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?, porque si es así yo…

—No Shaoran, no es eso— se apresuró —. Es sólo que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, tú, de entre todas las personas, eres el que menos razones tendría para estar aquí, sobre todo luego de lo que te hice.

—No me hiciste nada.

—¿Entonces no te causo nada que te dejara?— Shaoran soltó un ligero suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura. Esta sin embargo, se mantuvo en su mismo lugar observando al chico con interés, temiendo a la vez la pronta respuesta que ya veía venir escapando de sus labios.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes— contestó, evadiendo olímpicamente el cuestionamiento del que había sido víctima —. Entendí perfectamente tus motivos y es por eso que no tengo nada que reclamarte al respecto y si quieres saberlo, vine no sólo porque quería darte el pésame por lo sucedido, también porque Tomoyo me llamó ayer por la tarde y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti, no te ha visto en días.

—Tomoyo…— el nombre de su mejor amiga hizo eco en su cerebro de forma inminente, mientras un montón de sentimientos encontrados venían hasta su cuerpo, amenazando con hacerla llorar de nuevo, no sabía si por nostalgia o por la culpa que ya comenzaba a asaltarla, al recordar el asunto pendiente que tenía con Li y del que él parecía no querer hablar más —. He estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me he olvidado de llamarla.

—Estoy seguro que ella comprende todo eso, pero lo que no puede aprobar y yo tampoco, es que sigas faltando a tus clases y que estés descuidándote de esta manera— reclamó —. Tomoyo me dijo que hace semanas dejaste de ir a la Universidad y no hace falta ser adivino para saber que no estás comiendo nada.

—Entiendo que estoy preocupándolos mucho, pero cada vez que intento salir a la calle o hacer algo por mí me viene a la mente todo lo que ha pasado y lo tonta que he sido en muchas cosas— expresó —. He perdido a personas muy importantes para mí en cuestión de días y una de ellas fue por cobarde, porque simplemente no quise luchar para que siguiera a mi lado.

—Sakura…

—No es la forma en la que quería hablarlo contigo, pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que en verdad siento mucho todo lo que paso— los ojos verdes de Kinomoto volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas en el instante en que sintió que el peso de sus propios sentimientos era demasiado, mientras en su posición, Shaoran desviaba la mirada —. Nunca debí hacerle caso a Touya en relación con lo nuestro y ahora que él no está, me siento enojada y triste porque nada de lo que hice para evitarnos problemas sirvió, porque fue mi hermano quien se encargó de tirar todo eso a la basura.

—Lo hiciste para que todo estuviera bien en tu familia y te he dicho que no tiene importancia ya.

—Tal vez para ti no la tenga, pero para mí si— Sakura se levantó del lugar en el que había estado y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente al castaño, este, al sentir su cercanía y verle un poco más a detalle, se dio cuenta del sentimiento de culpabilidad que destilaban sus ojos y de la veracidad detrás de sus palabras —. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría saber que aún tengo una oportunidad para recuperar a una de las personas que perdí y si la hubiera, no dudaría ni un segundo en tomarla, porque de verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien, como deben ser.

Las pálidas manos de ella, envueltas en los vendajes que Li había hecho apenas unos minutos atrás, se posaron sobre sus mejillas y él sintió que ese mismo calor extraño se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba refiriéndose a su relación rota, a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y la ruptura de la que fue víctima hacia unos meses atrás. Si Sakura pudiera ser un poco más observadora, si tuviera la misma capacidad que tenía su amiga Tomoyo para leer los sentimientos de las otras personas con facilidad, se habría dado cuenta de que él se sentía terriblemente motivado a decirle que todo podía arreglarse, que todo iba a estar bien y que podían intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero a la vez que llegaba ese sentimiento, estaba dentro de él la duda. Porque si Sakura se había permitido dudar una vez y ceder ante los deseos de otras personas para abandonar todo, no sabía que tan autentico podría ser su deseo por rescatar su relación muerta o si lo hacía igual, movida por los sentimientos negativos que se aglomeraban en su corazón en esos momentos y que no le permitían sentirse en paz.

Cerró los ojos, antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre las de ella, para apartarlas de su rostro y llevarlas hasta los costados de su cuerpo.

—Lo primero que debes hacer ahora es preocuparte por salir adelante de todo esto— dijo, breve y conciso, en tanto Sakura agachaba la cabeza y asentía —. Cuando te sientas mejor, entonces podrás pensar bien las cosas, si para ese momento aun quieres hablar conmigo, estaré completamente dispuesto a escucharte, pero por ahora, sólo me interesa que estés mejor, que recuperes tu salud, que vuelvas a la Universidad…

—Entiendo bien y no te preocupes, voy a hacerlo— una sonrisa autentica apareció en los labios de Sakura y seguido de eso, con ayuda de las mangas de su suéter negro, la muchacha limpió todo rastro de lágrimas, dejando claro que ya había sido suficiente de lloriqueos y que, justo como él lo decía, era hora de comenzar a reacomodar todo en su vida.

Se vieron por un instante y se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de que él se acercara otra vez, para darle un último abrazo que rompió con todas las defensas de Kinomoto.

Sakura cerró los ojos y con paciencia disfrutó del contacto, prometiéndose a sí misma que una vez todo volviera a su sitio, intentaría nuevamente hablar con Shaoran para que arreglaran las cosas, para que pudieran estar juntos como antes, sólo que esta vez sin interrupciones o terceras personas que quisieran llegar a destruirlo todo. Porque sabía que él tenía dudas, no era tan despistada como para no intuirlo, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que esta vez las cosas iban enserio y que jamás, nunca, se atrevería a hacer caso a aquellos malos consejos que clamaran por separarlos.

Al tiempo… Sólo tenía que trabajar y aprender a vivir con las ausencias.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Qué tal lectoras y lectores?, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo para FFN y luego de tanto me decidí a volver, está vez con una historia un poco angst, dramática, bueno… sentía que ya hacía falta que escribiera algo sin tanta azúcar como lo había venido haciendo y personalmente me ha encantado el resultado final.

Para no crear confusiones, está historia va a estar compuesta de únicamente tres capítulos, ni más ni menos, los cuales ya están listos (créanme, no les miento xD), así que podría decirse que el fic ya se encuentra terminado, sólo falta subirlo poco a poco ;)

El siguiente cap, por lo pronto, estará por aquí este mismo sábado, ¿Por qué no antes?, digamos que quiero mantener un poco el suspenso y la intriga de lo que sucederá xD

Si les gustó o no les gustó, pueden hacérmelo saber mediante un review o mensaje privado (PM), todas las críticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas ;) En mi profile se encuentran las direcciones de mi e-mail y perfil en Facebook por si desean estar en contacto conmigo o enterarse a través de otro medio de las actualizaciones.

Sin más que decir, nos estamos leyendo por aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye.


	2. Recapitular

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

 **Ausencias.**

 ** _Capitulo segundo_**

 ** _Recapitular._**

* * *

—Me da tanto gusto verte tan bien ahora— Tomoyo se encontraba exageradamente feliz como ya era costumbre y suponía que uno de los motivos principales era que al fin tenían tiempo para hablar de los detalles de sus vidas, como hacía mucho que no lo hacían y que tanto les había hecho falta en los últimos días.

En ocasiones, mientras miraba su taza de café humeante y escuchaba el ruido que hacían las personas al hablar y moverse alrededor de la cafetería, se preguntaba internamente como era posible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo absorta en su depresión, de tal modo que faltó poco para que los problemas la consumieran y le convirtieran en algo muy parecido a un cadáver andante, sin aspiraciones o esperanzas sobre el futuro.

Sonrió con renovado interés, recordando el comentario de su compañera y, siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación, se apresuró a contestar como era debido, para que la charla se extendiera un poquito más.

Y es que se sentía tan a gusto…

—Siento mucho haberte preocupado antes— se disculpó, en un instinto repentino, porque en realidad estaba en deuda con ella y bastante avergonzada por todo lo que había tenido que hacer, a favor de su bienestar, que bien podría haber dejado relegado en un baúl de cosas innecesarias en las que no debía ocuparse —. Sé que te cause problemas con el trabajo que me ofreciste como modelo, e incluso me ayudaste con el papeleo en la Universidad para que no me expulsaran por faltas.

—Es lo que hacen las amigas y no tienes que agradecerme nada, Sakura — concedió Daidouji, despreocupada —. Aunque si quieres hacer algo por mí, me encantaría que trabajaras conmigo en la sesión de fotos de la revista mensual, insisto en que el nuevo diseño de vestido de novia debe estar con una modelo a la altura y quien mejor que tú para mostrárselo al mundo, ¡Eres divina!

—No es para tanto Tomoyo— su mano derecha se movió de su regazo a su nuca, en donde permitió que se quedara por un tiempo más, tratando que el gesto disminuyera un poco la repentina vergüenza que sentía, por aquellos halagos tan exagerados propios de su amiga —. Pero aunque me muero de la pena, estaré encantada de ayudarte en tu sesión de fotos.

—¡Oh querida, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que serás mi modelo!— chilló, con una renovada alegría que no pasó desapercibida para los clientes de la cafetería, pues muchos incluso voltearon a verla, con gestos de confusión en sus rostros —. Contigo en la portada las ventas seguro subirán y terminaremos ganando muchos beneficios por ello, nuevas telas, nuevos diseños, ¡Y todo gracias a ti!

—Es lo menos que te debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí y en realidad, aun me hace falta agradecerle a Shaoran también.

—Es cierto, hablando de eso…— Tomoyo retomó su respectivo sitio con elegancia, dio un sorbo a su taza de té y acto seguido se volvió a mirar a la castaña, poniendo especial atención en el tema que estaba por venir —. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?, ¿Has podido hablar con él respecto a su relación?

—Hace días que no lo veo y aunque estamos en constante contacto a través de mensajes de texto, no creo que sea un medio adecuado para aclarar las cosas, pero debo admitir que empiezo a preocuparme— se sinceró —. Ese día en casa quise que aclaráramos todo y deje en claro mis intenciones al respecto, pero él no parecía muy convencido con nada y aunque yo comprendí que no era el momento, porque estaba emocionalmente mal, las pocas veces en las que lo he visto no me dan esperanza alguna.

—¿Crees que Shaoran ya no quiere nada contigo o algo así?

—No quisiera pensar en eso, pero es una posibilidad— confesó —. No he insistido en el tema y tampoco quiero hacerme ideas, porque podría equivocarme como usualmente hago, pero ya pasaron dos meses y creo que he demostrado que estoy mejor y que las cosas en mi vida han vuelto a la normalidad, lo suficiente como para que él no lo note.

—Shaoran ha estado muy ocupado últimamente con su trabajo y las nuevas campañas de publicidad seguro lo mantienen alejado del mundo que lo rodea— dijo Daidouji —. Es natural que no se dé cuenta de muchas cosas por pensar en sus ocupaciones y si no hablas con él directamente, nunca estarás segura de nada, además, fue él mismo quien dijo que te escucharía cuando quisieras charlar respecto a ese tema.

—Eso lo sé bien Tomoyo y es por eso que durante la clase de repostería de hoy me dediqué a hacer algo especial, porque planeo ir a buscarlo a su oficina— las manos de la castaña, que estaban envueltas en un par de guantes de tela, tomaron de debajo de la mesa de la cafetería una pequeña caja de regalo, en cuyo interior se encontraban perfectamente guardados un par de pastelitos de chocolate, los mismos que se había encargado personalmente de hacer, durante ese día en la Universidad gastronómica en la que estudiaba.

Tomoyo sonrió alegremente, maravillándose por el talento que tenía su amiga para realizar ese tipo de postres, haciendo uso de una delicadeza angelical y combinando sabores para convertir cualquier cosa prácticamente en un manjar.

—Estoy segura que él no podrá resistirse a esto, además de que hoy te ves lindísima— Sakura se sonrojó como ya era usual y desde su puesto Tomoyo rio, con picardía —. No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy segura de que Shaoran quiere estar contigo, es sólo cuestión de paciencia y esfuerzo, todo va a salir bien, ¿Queda claro?

—Totalmente— la muchacha castaña dio un último sorbo a su café, tomó su bolso, la cajita de regalo y su carpeta de apuntes, haciendo algunos malabares de por medio para ordenarse todo sin perder el equilibrio. Daidouji la vio con intriga pero, al saber el motivo de aquel gesto, sonrió de inmediato, dando una aprobación silenciosa —. Te llamare mañana, si no me doy prisa, no podré hacer lo que tengo planeado y ya es algo tarde.

—Estaré esperando por la nuevas noticias entonces— Sakura soltó una risita, pensando que Tomoyo era una mujer sumamente empática y encantadora.

Desde que la conocía siempre le había impulsado a enfrentarse a sus temores y era eso mismo lo que la convertía en una amiga única, difícil de encontrar en cualquier otra persona.

Se dijo a si misma que ya tendría tiempo para hacer algo por Tomoyo que no fueran simplemente favores. Tal vez podría invitarla a pasar tiempo juntas en alguna sesión relajante de spa o hacerle un regalo, darle algún amuleto de buena suerte e incluso un pastel de frutos silvestres, que eran los favoritos de ella.

Así anduvo un largo rato, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y observaba de reojo a las personas que transitaban a su lado. La oficina en la que Shaoran trabajaba quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la cafetería _Louvre_ y el recorrido siempre se le había hecho lo suficientemente hermoso como para ser admirado. Algunos árboles de cerezo adornaban la vereda que daba hacia la calle principal en donde se encontraba su edificio y los pétalos que caían a ratos le daban una atmosfera romántica y dulce.

Recordaba que había conocido a Shaoran justamente en ese sitio, hacía varios años atrás. En ese entonces él era un estudiante universitario y ella estaba cursando el segundo año en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Habían coincidido tantas veces en el mismo camino, que no tardaron en hacerse amigos gracias a las conversaciones que llegaban a mantener en momentos clave, cuando ambos se detenían a descansar luego de un largo día de estudio y se sumergían en la necesidad de compartir aquel tiempo con otra persona.

Algunos meses pasaron antes de que ella finalmente se atreviera a presentarlo a su familia. Fue ahí, durante la primera visita a su casa, donde Shaoran reconoció a su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, como el profesor que le había ayudado con su elección de carrera durante su primer año en la Universidad. Sobra decir que la amistad que el castaño logró forjar con su progenitor había sido única, hasta el punto que, cuando finalmente tuvieron una relación de pareja, el hombre había sido el primero en felicitarlos y en alegrarse por el hecho…

O eso fue hasta que su hermano Touya se había inmiscuido en el asunto, con sus múltiples reclamos y reproches fuera de contexto.

Recordaba también que él jamás pudo llevarse bien con Shaoran, aunque tampoco era como si hubiera esperado menos.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que su hermano era terriblemente sobreprotector y el hecho de que saliera con un chico cuatro años mayor, suponía una especie de reto que Touya se había encargado personalmente de enfrentar, con quejas que en un principio no habían importado demasiado, pero que, con el paso del tiempo, fueron cobrando su importancia al afectar severamente la salud de su padre.

Había sido eso mismo lo que la llevó a cometer el error de separarse de Li, pues eran tantas las peleas que se daban entre Touya y ella, por causa de su relación con el castaño, que, con el único propósito de ver feliz a su padre y llevar una relación armoniosa en su casa, cierto día, en ese mismo lugar, rompió con el compromiso que la unía a Shaoran y abandonó aquella relación de años.

Se dijo a si misma que ya no valía la pena seguir pensando más en el pasado. Al final las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaba y de cierta forma agradecía que fuera así. Su padre ya no estaba más y su hermano se había largado a quien sabe dónde, sin dar muchas explicaciones, por lo que simplemente le quedaba tratar de arreglar las cosas, ordenar su vida, hacerse responsable de sí misma y rescatar lo que se pudiera del desastre.

Levantó la cabeza un poco, deteniéndose en su andar. El edificio que estaba al frente no había cambiado en lo absoluto, tenía las mismas paredes grises, ventanales relucientes y una puerta eléctrica que le cedió el paso nada más avanzar.

Subió al ascensor, oprimiendo el botón que correspondía al último piso y dejó que este la llevara a su destino sin interrupciones.

Para cuando llegó se encontró con tres escritorios pertenecientes a las secretarias que daban acceso a las oficinas principales y, al terminar con su inspección visual, caminó con lentitud al que quedaba justo en medio, en el cual permanecía sentada una señorita de aspecto formal, quien parecía bastante concentrada en el computador que tenía enfrente y llevaba puesta una cara de pocos amigos, como si el trabajo presente fuera demasiado abrumador.

Carraspeó una vez con algo de incomodidad contenida y al hacerlo llamó la atención de la muchacha, a quien no le hizo falta mirarla de forma detallada para reconocerla.

—¡Señorita Kinomoto, que gusto verla por aquí!— exclamó la joven con renovado ánimo, al tiempo que se levantaba y daba una leve reverencia que Sakura imitó, haciendo uso de un ligero nerviosismo que había salido de quien sabe dónde —. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que la vi.

—Sólo algunos meses— dijo, con un ligero sarcasmo que hizo reír a la chica —. Me da mucho gusto ver que sigues por aquí Nanami, si no mal recuerdo, tenías planes de trabajar en otro sitio.

—Fue un simple proyecto que nunca llegó a hacerse, ya sabe, la paga aquí es demasiado buena como para dejarla, además de que el joven Li es un jefe excelente— la voz de la joven secretaria había estado cargada de sinceridad al dar aquellas declaraciones y Sakura no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa escapara de sus labios. El escuchar que las cosas por ahí iban de lo lindo la hacía feliz, además de que Shaoran, como siempre, seguía siendo el mismo chico profesional, de finos modales y valores inquebrantables —. Oh pero, me supongo que sí está aquí es justamente para ver al joven Li, ¿Cierto?

—Eh, bueno yo…

—Él está en una junta de ejecutivos, pero no debe tardar mucho, si gusta puede esperarlo o…— el discurso de la joven secretaria quedó incompleto en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente. Dando un vistazo rápido, Nanami escudriñó las figuras de las personas que estaban haciendo acto de presencia y al terminar con su inspección rio, sutilmente —. Creo que es su día de suerte señorita, el joven Li acaba de llegar.

Sakura sonrió con ánimo ante lo dicho por la chica y, sosteniendo su carpeta de apuntes, junto a la caja de regalo que colgaba de uno de sus brazos, se giró sobre sus talones y observó en la misma dirección en la que la secretaria lo hacía.

Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el castaño no iba solo, pues pegada a su brazo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y despampanante figura, iba una chica, de no más de veinticinco años, cabello rojo y ojos marrones brillantes.

La visión le perturbo muchísimo, sobretodo porque no era común ver a Shaoran acompañado de mujeres y menos de una tan hermosa como esa, que ciertamente no podía pasar desapercibida para nadie.

Un sentimiento terrible comenzó a aquejar su corazón, pero se dijo a si misma que era mejor guardar la calma y enterarse primero de lo que pasaba, antes de comenzar a sacar conjeturas, por muy sospechosa que pudiera ser la situación.

—¿Sakura?— fue la primer pregunta que hizo Li al verla, en un instinto que lo incitaba a averiguar si efectivamente se trataba de ella y no de otra persona. —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—H-Hola Shaoran, yo sólo, bueno, lamento mucho haber venido sin avisar—respondió, sin reparar en que la chica que lo acompañaba seguía a su lado, sin soltarle el brazo—. Creo que no es un buen momento, ¿Verdad?

—Estaba algo ocupado y, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?— indagó de nuevo, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba lo confundido que se sentía —. No me malinterpretes pero es muy extraño que estés aquí luego de, bueno, tanto tiempo.

—Sí, yo, entiendo perfectamente es sólo que…— no supo que decir. Las palabras y cualquier cosa que hubiera querido explicar se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Sentía que un temblor incontrolable ya se estaba apoderando de ella y las dudas de no saber quién era esa chica y que relación tenía con Shaoran la estaban comiendo viva.

—Shaoran, disculpa que me entrometa en tu conversación pero, todavía tenemos muchos papeles que firmar y ya es un poco tarde— la chica de antes, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, llamó su atención al percatarse de un detalle que al parecer pasaba desapercibido para el resto del mundo y, luego de echarle un breve vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, sonrió con esa incontrolable alegría que logró congelar en su sitio a la castaña —. Oh, disculpa si te interrumpí, no es mi intención ser una maleducada y menos con una chica tan adorable como tú, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías amigas tan lindas Shaoran?, ¡Es un encanto!— el castaño carraspeó inmediatamente ante lo que parecía más un reclamo que una pregunta, visiblemente incomodo con la situación y sin soltar ni una palabra al respecto.

Sakura permaneció en su lugar, con su mismo porte rígido y aparentemente sereno, a la vez que trataba de encontrar alguna forma en la cual reaccionar ante lo que parecía ser un halago, proveniente de una chica cuyo nombre ignoraba y que podía hacerse pasar fácilmente por una supermodelo, de aquellas que son parte de sesiones fotográficas carísimas, de alto prestigio y con una elegancia suprema difícil de igualar.

No pudo evitar que un pensamiento de autocompasión le viniera a la mente como relámpago y justo cuando estaba por despedirse, para huir a algún sitio escondido de los ojos del mundo, Shaoran volvió a llamar su atención con un interés renovado, que iba en dirección al asunto anterior, el cual involucraba su visita inesperada y algún otro detalle olvidado.

—Lamento mucho que no podamos hablar en este momento pero, ya habrá otra ocasión para hacerlo.

—Claro, no… hay problema.

—¿Estás segura?, porque si es algo muy importante podría…

—No, no hace falta, sé que estás muy ocupado y en realidad solo pasaba a saludarte— los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran hicieron un rápido análisis sobre la frágil figura de Kinomoto, no obstante la chica se empeñó en mostrar una ligera sonrisa de alegría falsa que, lejos de hacerlo sentir mejor, comenzó a preocuparlo severamente —. Como dices, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, nos vemos.

—Nos… vemos— Sakura hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y haciéndose a un lado avanzó hasta el ascensor, en donde presionó un par de botones para que este cerrara sus puertas y la llevara hasta la planta baja del edificio.

Al llegar hasta su destino y una vez pudo salir del lugar, comenzó a caminar con lentitud en dirección a su casa, mientras le asaltaban un montón de pensamientos terribles que no estaban ayudando a que se sintiera mejor.

Todo estaba mal…

Para cuando llegó a su hogar, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Las estrellas en el cielo estaban ocultas tras algunas nubes y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que una lluvia casi torrencial se hiciera presente.

Mientras observaba la caja de regalo que permanecía sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, en un silencio profundo, comenzó a analizar la situación y fue entonces cuando llegó a la conclusión de que todo había acabado, porque no encontraba remedio a nada y en realidad, la reacción de Shaoran durante su breve visita a su oficina, no había hecho más que dejarle en claro que para él se había convertido en una simple conocida a la que tal vez quería ayudar en lo que pudiera, por alguna especie de sentimiento lastimero que quedaba, como remanente de lo que en algún momento pudo ser amor o cariño.

En tanto escuchaba como algunas gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal de las ventanas, su mente sólo lograba procesar la imagen de Shaoran acompañado de aquella chica de nombre desconocido y modales perfectos, la misma a la que no podía despreciar siquiera porque inclusive le había halagado, haciendo uso de un tono de voz dulce y sutil que no podía ser falso o contener alguna especie de mensaje subliminal que pudiera ser malinterpretado de alguna forma.

Era de esperarse, se dijo a sí misma, porque en el momento en que había renunciado a luchar por aquella relación, le había concedido a Shaoran la libertad para buscar a alguna otra mujer que si lo valorara adecuadamente y que estuviera dispuesta a todo por él. Alguien que no temiera enfrentar a su familia y superar aquellos obstáculos que suelen venir en ciertos momentos de la vida y que, se quiera o no, son necesarios para fortalecer las relaciones y convertirlas en únicas.

Era en ese momento, estando completamente sola, vacía, rota y llena de temores, que se lamentaba una y otra vez el no haber actuado como debía hacerlo en su momento. Porque si hubiera sido más valiente, si hubiera tomado las riendas de la situación y aclarado todo, mientras se oponía a la patética ideología sobreprotectora de su cobarde hermano mayor, tal vez para ese momento estaría al lado de aquel hombre que, pese a todo, se había dedicado a apoyarla y quererla, dando lo mejor de sí para que todo funcionara, aun y cuando ella estaba repleta de inseguridades.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas. Tenía tantos deseos de llorar, de gritar y quejarse contra el mundo entero que no sabía ni por donde era justo empezar.

Estaba harta de sufrir, harta de culparse por todo y harta de pretender que estaba bien la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no lo hacía. Había ocasiones en las que un sentimiento de desesperanza se apoderaba de ella y era tan terrible como la soledad misma en la que estaba envuelta ahora. Tenía tantas cosas pendientes por hacer y la gran mayoría no tenía solución alguna.

Su hermano la había abandonado en un acto de cobardía y era hora que no sabía nada de él. Porque no le había bastado con dejarla llena de incertidumbre por la incógnita de su paradero si no que, además, se llevó consigo el hecho de haber logrado quebrar su relación con Shaoran.

Pero la culpa de todo no la tenía nadie más, sólo ella, porque aunque Touya hubiera insistido mil y un veces con lo mismo, era su deber desde el principio defender lo que realmente importaba y no ceder ante caprichos absurdos o reclamos derivados de aquel patético instinto de sobreprotección que caminaba alrededor de su hermano constantemente.

Y las consecuencias de eso estaban ahí, haciéndose presentes en su vida de la misma forma tenebrosa en la que había predicho, desde el momento en el que abandonó al amor de su vida, por una estúpida decisión absurda.

Nada tenía sentido…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó un estruendo en la lejanía, provocado por un relámpago que había surcado el cielo nocturno. El estremecimiento, sin embargo, duró algunos segundos más cuando escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta de entrada, los mismos que se manifestaban presurosos y muy poco delicados, como si la persona al otro lado estuviera ansiosa por ser atendida.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba siendo terriblemente maleducada con quien fuera la visita de esa noche y, sin afán de hacerse más preguntas inútiles, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió…

—¿Shaoran?, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó instantáneamente, pues fue el primer pensamiento que llegó hasta su cabeza. No obstante, luego de hacer un rápido análisis, notó que el chico estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y que, lo de menos en ese momento, era tratar de averiguar cosas que seguramente le serian dichas después. —. Oh cielos, lo siento, pasa, yo… iré a traerte una toalla— no se quedó a escuchar respuestas. Dejando que el muchacho se adentrara a la sala, corrió hasta uno de los baños y tomó una de las tantas toallas que se encontraban perfectamente acomodadas en un taburete.

Volviendo hasta la estancia, donde el joven ya estaba esperándola, le extendió el objeto para que pudiera secarse y acto seguido le observó detalladamente.

—Gracias— dijo y ella asintió una vez con la cabeza, sin decir nada —. Estoy pensando que debemos dejar de preguntarnos "¿Qué haces aquí?", no se escucha muy cortés que digamos.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— concedió la castaña, medio riendo —. Pero, bueno, en realidad me sorprende tu visita, no te esperaba.

—Me quede un poco preocupado por lo de hoy en la tarde, así que decidí venir a verte, pero mi auto se averió en el camino y no tuve otra opción más que caminar en medio del tifón de allá afuera— explicó, con una mueca de desagrado que hubiera hecho reír a Sakura, de no ser porque se encontraba bastante ajena a los detalles —. No pude hablar contigo gracias a mis ocupaciones y si fuiste a la oficina supongo que era para un asunto muy importante, aunque dijeras lo contrario.

—Sólo pasaba a visitarte y quería contarte que retomé mis clases en la universidad, dentro de lo demás, es una de las cosas "importantes".

—¿De verdad?— preguntó con sorpresa, ella asintió —. Vaya, me da mucho gusto por ti, es un gran logro.

—Sí bueno, también quería darte las gracias por apoyarme aquel día y…— se detuvo un momento —. No sé, supongo que no quería interrumpir nada y por eso preferí dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—Entiendo, de todos modos, me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor— Sakura sonrió levemente, antes de que su vista viajara hasta la caja de regalo que todavía permanecía en la mesa de centro. Fue hasta entonces que recordó un detalle de gran importancia y, aventurándose en terrenos desconocidos, volvió a hablar, esta vez con un interés renovado.

—La chica con la que estabas hoy, es muy simpática.

—¿Nakuru?— indagó Li, pero ella sintió como si una estaca se clavara en su pecho, al escucharle decir su nombre de pila con tanta naturalidad —. Ella es… simplemente…, bueno, supongo que tiene su encanto.

—Es muy hermosa, podría ser incluso una de aquellas modelos que trabajan para Tomoyo.

—En realidad lo es— informó, sorprendiendo a la castaña en el acto —. Digamos que es modelo de pasarela por medio tiempo y el resto del día se dedica a ser inversionista en la agencia de publicidad.

—Entonces ¿Trabajan juntos?

—Así es— confirmó —. Tiene un inusual talento para hacer negocios y me ha ayudado bastante con algunas cosas, es por eso y por el compromiso que tenemos que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y… ¿Te encuentras bien?— Sakura sintió que el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta en el momento en que escuchó la palabra "compromiso" salir de sus labios.

Y es que no sabía cómo tomar eso. ¿Compromiso de trabajo?, ¿Compromiso sentimental?

—Sí, yo…—se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que iba a decir. Era común en ella precipitarse al hablar y decir cosas sin fundamento y fuera de lugar.

Estaba en el entendido que no era nadie para pedirle a Shaoran explicaciones de nada y en caso de que lo hiciera él estaba en todo su derecho de no contestar, además de que seguro se sentiría indignado e invadido en su privacidad.

Pero es que la duda, esa maldita duda la estaba consumiendo y necesitaba saciar su curiosidad para comprender si aún tenía una esperanza de recuperar algo o por el contrario debía resignarse a vivir sin él para siempre, con el único consuelo de verlo a veces, saludarlo cuando se encontraran en las calles de Tomoeda por casualidad y hablar de sus vidas en el momento en que el tiempo se los permitiera, todo sin rebasar los límites de dos simples conocidos con un pasado en común.

—¿Sakura?— suspiró un instante, antes de levantar la mirada nuevamente para verlo.

—La verdad es que, si fui a verte hoy, no es porque quisiera decirte que volví a la Universidad o para darte las gracias por ayudarme— confesó, a la vez que Shaoran levantaba una ceja, confuso —. Mi intención principal era hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro, después de todo, yo ya te había dicho hace meses lo que pretendía y quería saber que era lo que tú pensabas ahora y si todavía podía… rescatar algo.

—Ya, entiendo…— Li levantó una de sus manos para llevarla hasta su cabello castaño, revolviéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba por causa de la lluvia y desviando la mirada hacia un punto inexistente. Sakura sabía que ese gesto indicaba que, además de sentirse algo incómodo por la declaración, su cabeza seguramente estaba vuelta un lio y no tenía una idea concreta de lo que tenía que responder en un momento como ese.

Había convivido tanto tiempo con él que se sabía de memoria todas sus manías. Era prácticamente imposible que pudiera engañarla o hacerle creer lo contrario a lo que tenía un significado evidente para ella.

—Cometí un error terrible— soltó de pronto, llamando nuevamente su atención. Aquellos ojos ambarinos la miraron con sorpresa, en el momento en que se agachó para tomar la cajita de regalo que tanto había estado contemplando durante ese día y que contenía el regalo que había preparado especialmente para él —. No es justificación que hiciera todo basándome en tratar de evitarme problemas con Touya, tampoco es que yo te hubiera ocultado tantas cosas para que tuviéramos una convivencia pacífica, porque sé que debí hablar contigo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo para encontrar una solución juntos, pero creo que de nada sirve darme cuenta de eso tan tarde.

Sakura le extendió el presente a la vez que sonreía con una falsa emoción. Cada palabra dicha estaba haciendo que su corazón se encogiera más y el ver que Shaoran no respondía a nada, era aún peor que si la rechazara directamente y le dijera que no quería tener nada que ver con ella jamás.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el castaño se decidiera a tomar la caja y en ese momento Sakura bajó los brazos con pesadumbre, colocándolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en esos momentos, tantas cosas que quería decirle y nada sucedía en realidad. Se estaba tragando todas aquellas emociones por alguna especie de orgullo y, además, no creía que fuera buena idea dejar que los sentimientos de tristeza se apoderaran así de su cuerpo, porque tampoco quería provocarle lastima o hacerse ver como la victima de la situación, siendo que era culpable.

Agachó la cabeza con impotencia y se llevó las manos a la cara para tratar de ocultar su sentir, no, no debía mostrarse así… no frente a él… no de esa manera…

—Sakura ya es suficiente— Li dejó la caja que había estado sosteniendo sobre uno de los sillones del salón y avanzó un par de pasos hasta donde se encontraba la castaña de pie, ocultando la cara tras el cabello de su flequillo y sus manos que se aferraban a cubrir sus ojos, como si la vida se le fuera en ello —. Hablas como si fueras una criminal y lo sucedido fuera imperdonable.

—Lo es…

—No Sakura no lo es y yo no tengo nada que perdonar en su caso, porque todo lo que hiciste fue por amor a tu familia— sus manos cubrieron con suavidad las de la chica, retirándolas de su sitio para posteriormente enlazar sus dedos con los de ella —. En algún punto me sentí indignado y furioso, quería reclamarte tantas cosas y golpear a tu hermano hasta cansarme, pero después me di cuenta de que todo eso lo habías hecho con el propósito de que tu padre estuviera bien y feliz, con sus dos hijos en paz, sin peleas o discusiones y dado que yo le debía demasiado al profesor Fujitaka, no podía ser tan egoísta como para ser motivo de conflicto en su familia.

—Yo tenía que haber defendido lo que teníamos, era igual de importante para mí como lo era mi padre, ambas cosas y no pude armarme de valor o llevarle la contra a Touya, porque me daba miedo que papá estuviera peor por mi culpa— no era humana la forma en la que sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo, con una fuerza impresionante, amenazando con salirse de su pecho. El torbellino de emociones que había llegado hasta su cuerpo le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que no quería y abría heridas que apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar.

Shaoran supo que ya había sido suficiente de todo eso, porque no había necesidad de explicar nada más o estar dando discursos inútiles respecto a lo sucedido en el pasado. Estaba todo tan claro. Ella lo quería de vuelta y él la seguía amando como el primer día, así que cualquier otra cosa salía sobrando y las circunstancias actuales sólo estaban haciéndolos quedar como un par de tontos que, queriéndose tanto, se empeñaban en seguir lejos, a pesar de que todos los obstáculos entre ellos se habían desvanecido para entonces.

Rompiendo la distancia que lo separaba de su cuerpo la abrazó, en un contacto estremecedor que rompió con todas las defensas de Sakura e inclusive las de él mismo.

—Dejémonos de tonterías ya, ¿De acuerdo?—susurró —. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, el mundo se puede ir a la mierda.

—¿M-me quieres?— cuestionó la castaña, separándose levemente para verlo a los ojos —. Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

—Que quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como antes, cuando tu hermano idiota no se entrometía en nuestra relación— añadió, haciendo especial énfasis en la última frase que, lejos de sonar como reproche, podía hacerse pasar como una broma —. Aunque habrá que hacer algunos cambios, es decir, no pretendo que te quedes aquí tu sola, así que tendrás que mudarte conmigo a mi departamento y…

—Espera un momento Shaoran— Li se sobresaltó un poco ante la interrupción, pero Sakura parecía muy apresurada por averiguar algo que en su descuido había dejado olvidado —. ¿Y Nakuru?

—Si te preguntas si tengo algo con ella, no, me malentendiste por completo.

—Pero tú dijiste que tenían un compromiso y hoy que los vi estaban tan juntos que…

—Me refería a que tenemos un compromiso de trabajo y, aunque quisiera, no puedo evitar que ella sea una mujer terriblemente empalagosa con todo el mundo, además de confianzuda— Kinomoto soltó una risa al escuchar las quejas del muchacho. Un alivio inmenso, que suponía al sol apareciendo después de una enorme tormenta, comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo e inevitablemente cerró los ojos, para después acomodarse mejor sobre el pecho de su nuevamente novio.

—De ser así, necesito comenzar a empacar mis cosas— comentó, dando seguimiento a los planes que Shaoran parecía tener con respecto a su futuro —. Y también necesito un beso… ya sabes, he estado sin ellos por meses y los extraño mucho— no hizo falta que dijera nada más al respecto. Las manos de él se posaron sobre su rostro delicadamente y rompiendo con la distancia entre sus labios finalmente la besó, recorriendo su boca con dulzura, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del momento y hacer de cuenta como que nada había pasado, que todo estaba igual que antes.

Sakura llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió contra los labios de él.

¿Le gustarían los pastelitos de chocolate?, esperaba que sí…

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola, hola mis queridas y queridos lectores! Cómo lo prometido es deuda y para que vean que no mentí cuando dije que la historia ya estaba terminada (Guardada en mi computador, pero a fin de cuentas terminada xD) traigo con ustedes el capítulo dos de esta dramática historia xD

Espero que el cap les guste tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo. Si disfrutaron de la lectura, la sufrieron o quieren preguntarme algo, pueden escribirme un review utilizando el espacio de aquí abajo, enviarme un mensaje privado o contactarme por Facebook (la dirección está en el profile).

Agradezco profundamente a las personas que tomaron parte de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un precioso comentario. Leo todos y cada uno de los reviews con detalle y créanme cuando digo que me hace feliz recibirlos, porque además de decirme que les gustó la historia, me transmiten esa inspiración que a veces necesito para afinar ciertos detalles, además de que me hacen crecer como escritora, ¡Infinitas gracias por ello!

He respondido a los reviews a través de mensaje privado y a los comentarios anónimos (Elanie, Katy Li y el lector/a sin nickname xD) muchas gracias por los ánimos y las opiniones tan lindas ;)

El siguiente cap (el final), estará por aquí el día miércoles sin falta ;) así que nos estamos leyendo muy pronto y que las musas siempre los acompañen y los llenen de inspiración.

Muchos saludos, abrazos y apapachos para todos.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
